When we were kids
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Spongebob and Laura were just kids when they met, and they sure grow up fast, dont they. This takes place in high school, a little drama, you know, romance, heart breaks and tears. A/N: Laura Roundshorts belongs to Mephiles101, on deviant art, this is the first fan fic ive made with someone elses OC, as a pairing, and well, yeah, I really liked Laura. please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**When we were kids- Laura x Spongebob**

 **This is a fanfic, with another pairing, with another Oc, I don't own ANY of these characters- Laura Roundshorts, belongs to Mephiles101, imo, this is one of the only ocs I've actually come to like. Yes, I had asked her if I could use her character, i'm not rude like that, and she said I could.**

 **No, this isn't a smut fic, this is just, romance, and drama, and, more drama, because, why not? I'm not gonna start this from her birth, there's a comic for that, but I Am gonna start some point at the day care where they'd first met, though this probably isn't what actually happens to them, this is just, an idea that I came up with.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this, that's a full, minute or so, you'll never get back, unless you have a time machine, which I doubt that most of you do, you're not like Plankton, I think. . .**

 _ **Prologue**_

The morning was bright and colorful, she was still in her bed, staring at the little jelly fish that circled above her on her mobile, she sat up when she heard the door open and she was greeted by her happy mother, Christine.

Laura babbled as she reached up for her mother who awed and picked her up, she bounced her before she turned to the door where her husband Gregory, was standing.

" _Don't you think this is too soon?_ " he asked, Christine sighed, " _She'll be just fine, dear, our little girl is strong._ " she said, her husband sighed, looking at their child who laughed and reached out for him, he only reached for her hand, and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, " _yeah but, is she strong enough? What if the other kids make fun of her? She'll never make any friends because-"_

" _Hun- it'll be alright, and that'll happen, it's normal, she can handle it herself, like I said, Greg, shes strong._ " she said before she kissed her husband on the cheek, " _Now we gotta go, I've got a job interview to get to after I drop the little one off._ " she said before she left the room.

* * *

The bells chimed when the door to the neighborhood daycare opened, and Christine and her daughter, Laura walked in, they stood at the door, looking out at the sea of toys, and babies, it looked safe enough, so the mother sighed, " _Ok mama's gotta talk to the nice lady at the desk, why don't you go and find a friend to play with."_ she said before she turned her attention to the lady at the desk, leaving Laura to stare out at the other boys and girls.

When her eyes landed on another little boy and girl who were playing with blocks, her eyes lit up, she LOVED blocks, an if they loved blocks, they would surely be friends, so she thought, when she went up to play with them, she called their attention, asking if she could play with them, but when they ran away, she should have guessed, she was a little different, but they didn't have to be mean about it.

Tears filled her eyes, she didn't like this place, she didn't belong in- her attention was drawn to the bright yellow hand that had smacked down in front of her, she looked up at the owner who giggled, "Mah Ba goo goo-" or Spongebob Squarepants, in baby language.

" _Hmm?_ " she cocked her brow, he smiled, "Boxs" he pointed the blocks, she looked where his hand pointed and smiled, she nodded before they both waddled over to the pile of blocks.

From this point, they had knew that they'd be best friends, they were both made of sponge, in some sort of way, she was kind of shy and he was, just sweet, and funny, they'd played together for most of that day until it was nap time, and they'd choose a spot next to eachother.

Laura sat up from her nap, that little jack in the box across the dark room didn't seem to look to friendly, with it's sharp teeth and red eyes, she looked to Spongebob who was sleeping a few feet away from her, she quickly crawled over to him, and pulled his covers over her head, having him open his eyes half way and smile before closing his eyes as he shared his spot.

 **Few Years Later**

At first, their friendship wasn't welcome by all, his parents seemed to be just fine, excited even, they had already started to talk about marriage, while her parents, not as much, her mother was fine, but her father, he didn't approve, thinking that the boy was only there to make fun of her, which wasn't true, not when they'd been called into the daycare because of a little child fight, some kids were making fun, and pulling on Laura's hair, when Spongebob stood up and pushed the kid teasing her, and of course, things kinda, escalated, to slapping, and throwing things.

After that little incident, her parents seemed to be ok with their relationship, and now, few years later, they are not at least seven, or eight, and still best friends, since day one, they go to the same school together, and even have the same teacher. They were always together, they were insepratable, sure, they were made fun of, kids singing the k-I-S-S-I-N-G in the tree song, and they'd blush and look away, telling the other kids that they were wrong and that they'd never kiss eachother, that was, until.

* * *

"Hey, Laura, watch this!" Spongebob shouted out as he stood on a thick branch of a tree, he balanced himself before he took a careful step forward, she gasped when he wabbled a little, "Spongebob, becareful! Get down before you fall!" she ordered but he didn't listen, instead, he kept going, he glanced at her and smiled before he sat down, he looked out at the sky, the clouds that blew across the sky.

He turned his head towards her, "Hey, Laura, come up here, you gotta see this." he said she looked up at him, "Is it safe?" she asked, Spongebob laughed, "if it wasn't, don't you think I wouldn't be up here right now?" he asked as he held his hand out for her to grab as she stepped up.

Laura smiled as she sat next to him, the feild of flowers that had yet to bloom, they were tall and swayed in the current, the sun was high in the sky, they could spend all day out here if they could. Laura turned her attention to Spongebob as she heard him cough, she looked at his face, and, he was smiling, "What?" she asked, it was nothing, just a little childish crush.

"Hey, Laura." he spoke up getting her attention, "Huh?" she turned to him, "I got us somethin." he said as he held up two ring pops, "Would you marry me?" he asked with a few giggles, she gasped looking at him, she handed him her hand, and he slid on a pink ring, watermelon was her favorite.

Laura turned away from him, blushing, "Y, you know what they do when they get married?" she asked, before she looked at him again, he blushed, and nodded before she started to lean in, and well, he didn't want to look like a coward who just proposed with a candy ring.

They closed their eyes as they pucker their lips and leaned in, for a second, their lips touched but as soon as they did, the sooner they pulled back, "Ew!" they both said, sticking out their tongues, and spitting out spit before they wiped their lips, and turned to the other and smiled before they started to suck on their ring pops.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Well, now that you've read the first chapter, I think you guys should read Mephiles101's art, and comics, think they're worth the read.**

 **Though, maybe this first chapter wasn't as great or whatever as you thought, it's just a filler of some sort to get to the main story, starting in the next chapter, this chapter just kinda, shows their relationship on some sort of level**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks for coming back guys, now, let's let the real story begin, shall we?

Years had passed, time seemed to have slipped away when they were growing up, it seemed like the two best friends, secretly married friends, would never be too far apart from one another, they did almost everything together, they learned together, played together, slept together, no, not like that they were just kids! They even cried together, especially when the day came when the two had to be separated when middle school showed up, Laura's school was an all girls school, and with the homework and other things assigned to the both of them, it was impossible to do homework together when the other school taught differently.

They however, made the effort to hang out, even if it was every once in a while. Now, you may ask, what does this have to do with anything? Well, you'll see, you just have to be patient till the end of this story.

* * *

Bells rang down the halls as the male sponge stepped inside the building of his new high school, he stood at the door, waiting for his friend who he was supposed to meet up with, three years is a long time, but they were over and now, the two of them could be together again as friends.

Spongebob sighed as he sat on a bench it was the first day of school, no one would want to miss this, not even Laura, so then, where as she, maybe her parents found another all girls school, and she didn't have time to tell him before she was shipped off, but why would they do that? They knew how important their relationship was to their daughter, that, or they just didn't care.

He looked down at his schedule as he stood up to find his first class before his attention was brought back towards the entrance when he heard someone call his name, he gasped as he seen that it was in fact, Laura! He ran out to her, holding out his arms as he hugged her.

She'd grown since the last time he'd really seen her, she was wearing a white long sleave turtle neck sweater, and some brown pants that ran to wear her ankels would be if she had them, her hair was also put up in a short pony tail with some of it down, and well, she was a young woman, and if you looked at him, he still looked the same, sure, a little taller, and with some nerdy school clothes of some sort.

"wow, you look great, Laura." he spoke, and she just rolled her eyes, "Please, I didn't even try, I just threw on whatever was in my dresser, now you, well, look you're almost as tall as me now." she pointed at him, Spongebob blushed, "Only by two inches." he brushed it off before he handed her her schedule, "We have the same homeroom together, as well as the first, and third classes of the day." he said with a smile, and she smiled too, "well, let's get going we don't wanna be late on the first day." she said as she grabbed his hand.

Their first class together was Algebra 1, not Spongebob's best skill, but it was no matter, now that he had his smart study buddy back, Laura was extra smart when it came to math, all he could do was count how many seconds it takes to flip a patty on each side.

For the most part, the school was great, except for when they had the other sitting on the other side of the room, which, Squarepants didn't seem to mind, when she sat at least three rows down and three seats up from him, when the room was quite, and the attention was drawn to their papers instead of the teacher, he couldn't help but to occasionally stare at the back of her head, like some kind of creep, they were just friends, and nothing else, and that's all they'd ever be, right?

"Mr. Squarepants, eyes on your own paper." the teacher said over the room as she looked up from her desk, she had been reading a magazine, "Y, Yes, Ms. Tonya." he said as he looked down at his paper, glancing at her one more time before he started to scribble random numbers down on his test, unsure if the numbers were actually the correct answer or not.

* * *

Spongebob sighed as he carried his tray back to his table, Laura had told him to find them a seat when he was done and wait for her, and well that's what he was doing. He glanced up at the long line were she was standing, he was staring at her again, her unique, pink skin, and her beautiful brown and blonde hair, her bright smile when she turned to him and smiled, her eyes, still as brown as ever, maybe even a little brighter, he sighed as his heart fluttered, he smiled and waved, not wanting her to think something was wrong, because, there wasn't, why would there be?

Spongebob shook his head, placing his head in his hands, he needed to stop, she was his friend, just his friend, why couldnt he get that through his skull? She didn't love him like he loved her, she couldn't, she would never be his, she'd walk away, slap him first actually, and then walk away if he told her how he felt, this wasn't healthy.

"Hi." spoke a soft voice, having his attention drawn towards a female fish, who was green, with a small yellow fin at the top of her head, she wore a purple sweater and blue jeans, and she was talking to him, "Um, hello?" he spoke, she smiled, "sorry to bother you, but is this seat taken?" she asked as she pointed at a seat next to him, he glanced at the other empty seat, being sure that there was another seat for Laura.

"Um, no." he answered, "Oh great, do you mind?" she asked, and he shook his head and let her sit, she sighed as she placed her tray down, she then turned to him, "My name's Sho, like, show, but not spelt the same." she introduced herself, "Uh, Spongebob." he reached his hand out to shake, "Oh, I know who you are, you're the cute little sponge in my second block, I sit a few rows back, so you wouldn't have possibly noticed me." she shook her head, "i'm not a very popular person, I don't have very many friends, would you like to be my friend?" she asked, Spongebob smiled, "Friend? Of course." he smiled, "Oh, that's great!" she said as she hugged him.

While they were hugging, Laura was slowly making her way to the table, being cautious, she had never seen this girl before, and Spongebob, did he know her? Spongebob turned to Laura as she sat down and smiled, "Hey Laura, you finally made it." he said, she giggled a couple times while the glanced at the strange girl behind her, "Who's your friend?" she asked, Spongebob smiled, "This is Sho, we just met, she needs some friends, and we can be her friends, right Laura?" he asked, Laura put on a fake smile, "Uh, yeah." she nodded.

"Hey, is she your girlfriend, Spongebob?" Sho spoke up, having them both blush, they looked at eachother before looking at her, "No, we're just friends, this is Laura, she's my best friend, next to Patrick, and Gary." he answered, Patrick had a different lunch, and well Gary, he was at home with his parents, probably sleeping on his bed.

The girl smiled, "So, you mean, you're just friends, nothing else? Right? I mean it looks like you two are close and-" "We are, that's why we're best friends, we've known eachother since, we met in Daycare, about, fifteen years ago." he smiled, turning to Laura, "Right?" he asked, and she just nodded.

Sho smiled, "I just assumed, but now that I know, I think that it's great, and I hope that one day, we can be like that." she said, Spongebob smiled, "Maybe one day." he said before Sho nudged him, and talked some more, she was a very nice, talkative girl, she wasn't among the popular, preppy girls, she was more of a loser kind of girl, so, just someone in their level.

Normally, she would be fine if a random girl talked to him, he was a very likeable person, but, this girl, she clearly had a thing for him, she was flirting real hard, touching his arms, shoulder and even his lap, laughing at every dumb joke, complimenting him on his good looks. Laura sat back, watching this sad play, she didn't know why this girl gave her the feeling of anxiety, she was just talking to him, right?

Her attention was called to the bell, it was time to go back to class, but something had caught her off guard, which was when that girl, Sho, kissed Spongebob, I mean, she ACTUALLY kissed him, not on the cheek, or the forehead, not on the nose, but, on, his lips! And it lasted longer then she thought it would have lasted, he hadn't even bothered to push her off, he was in too much shock.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just, I just got so excited talking to you, I didn't even-" Spongebob laughed, "It's fine, it wasn't that bad." he said, having Laura glare at him before she walked away to throw her trash away.

She jumped when Spongebob snuck up on her, she sighed, turning around, "I like her." he said, Laura just rolled her eyes, "If you like her so much, then why don't you just marry her." she said, Spongebob just looked at her, sincing something was wrong, but he just brushed it off, "She gave me her number." he said as he held up a slip of paper, having her look at it, "That's real nice, Spongebob, look, I gotta go." she said as she walked off, leaving him alone.

"What was that about?" he asked himself before he looked down at the slip of paper with some numbers scribbled down on it, covered in hearts, he smiled, this may just be what he needs to get over her, and he had a date with her this Saturday.

 **To be continued..**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Welcome back to the third chapter guys, surprised that some of y'all actually stuck around this long, and well, thanks for not ditching this story for the next one on the list of recently published or updated story.

Weeks had passed since they'd met Sho, literally, like four weeks, and, Spongebob was already dating this chick, and he didn't even know her! Not like they've known each other, they'd known each other longer, and he has the nerve to date some chick he just barely met, Laura gritted her teeth as she seen the two of them up a head, he wasn't even paying attention to her, it was like she didn't even exist, she shook her head as she stepped up to her locker and opened it to block out the image of the two of them.

Laura jumped when she closed the locker, and Spongebob was standing in front of her, his 'Girlfriend' was finally gone, he smiled at her, "Hey Laura." he spoke up, but she didn't answer, she just glared at him before she turned away, she didn't have time to deal with boys.

Spongebob ran after her, "Hey, wait for me." he said, Laura just rolled her eyes and walked faster, but, he also followed after faster, she stopped walking and turned to him, "Can you Stop following me?" she asked, Spongebob stopped and blinked a couple times, "Well, no, actually, I can't, we have the same fourth block together, I just figured that we could walk together and chat or-"

"Or, you can walk by yourself, and leave me alone, you don't need me to hold your hand, do you?" she questioned, Spongebob shrugged, "I wouldn't mind, we are best friends and- Why are you acting like this?" he asked, Laura just shook her head and turned away.

But, like I said before, he ran after her, he ran in front of her, running backwards to keep up, "Are you mad at me?" he asked her, but she didn't look at him, he stopped walking, "Laura Roundshorts, I'm talking to you, what is the matter?"

"what is the matter with you! Move, i'm trying to get to class before I'm late, and you're kinda making it hard to do that, why don't you just mind your business and leave me alone!" she shouted before she pushed past him, and he just sighed, maybe it was just a girl thing, and she just needed time to cool off, so he just stayed back, watching her like a lost puppy, like he'd done something wrong, but what?

Spongebob sat back in his back seat his head down as he was scribbling down some notes, while he stared at Laura, he sighed as he looked down at his paper and gasped under his breath as he he'd unknowingly been drawing his friend across the room, he crummbled up the paper and put it in his pocket before he looked at the clock as the final bell rang to the school to let out.

He immediately stood up as he watched as Laura stood up and tossed her things in her bag before throwing it over her shoulder, she glanced at him before she left the room.

"Laura, wait." he shouted as he ran after her, Laura rolled her eyes again before he grabs her by her wrists, "Let go!" she shouts, "Please, Laura, don't go." he says, "Just tell me what's wrong, just say something, other than leaving you alone." he said, she looked at him, "You're my best friend, best friends tell eachother things." he said, and she sighed.

"Of all the years that we've known eachother, you pick someone you've met only ten seconds ago." she shakes her head, he cocks his brow, "Wha?" he questioned, confused by his question, but she rolls her eyes and swipes her hand from him, she watches as Sho jumps on him from behind, "Hey baby, and his friend." she says as she looks at Laura, who waves before she leaves.

Spongebob smiles and kisses Sho on the cheek before he watches as Laura leaves the building, he couldn't help but to feel his heart break a little as she disappeared out the door, he looks up at Sho, "Ready?" he asks, and she nods, "Ready when you are, dear." she smiled before they left holding hands.

Spongebob sighed as he laid out on his bed, he kept checking his phone, he'd called, and left several messages for her, she should have read them by now, he sighed again as he threw his head down in his pillow before he heard a soft ding, he gasped, immediately picking up the phone, thinking that it was Laura, but was disappointed to find that it was just Sho, asking about a date that they'd planned tomorrow night.

Maybe he should cancel, and go see Laura and see if she was ok, this wasn't like her, but would it really be a good idea to blow her off? I mean, they'd planned this a week ago, and she was really looking forward to it, Spongebob sighed, he could always go to Laura's afterwards, right?

The bell rang for the day to start, the halls filled with chatter and footsteps as the teenagers made their way to first block. Spongebob sighed as he stared down at his phone, he'd hoped that she'd replied by now but that was too much to ask, wasn't it.

Spongebob closed his locker and turned around to get to class, when he froze in his spot, there she was, across the hall, digging in her locker for some books.

He bit his lip, he looked both ways down the hall for someone, and seeing that the coast was clear, he made his move, but not before he was suddenly pulled back into a hug.

"O, oh hey Sho." he greeted, she giggled, "I missed you, I can't wait for our date, it'll be so romantic." She blushed, who didn't love romance? He just smiled, "me uh, either." He said as he looked back towards Laura, he felt disappointed in himself, he hadn't even seen her leave.

Spongebob slowly walked in the class, immediately taking note of his friend, he walked over to her, "Hey Laura." He waved as he stood in front of her.

But she didn't say anything she just sighed and continued to work on last night's homework.

"Did you get my texts?" He asked, "was there no service where you were or-" "I got them." She confirmed, he blinked a couple times, "than why didn't you-"

"Take a seat, Mr. SquarePants." the teacher ordered as they walked into the room, Spongebob sighed, "we'll talk about this later." He said as he left her desk.

"Have you seen Laura?" Spongebob asked Sho as he walked to their lunch table with his tray, Laura should have already sat down by now, was she that mad at him that she had to move tables?

Sho shook her head and shrugged, "No, was I supposed to?" She asked, Spongebob sighed as he sat down, "she's mad at me, and it's not right, something isn't right." He shook his head.

"Well, I'm sure everything will be fine, but for now, let's just focus on our date tonight, it's gonna be very special." She smiled, "I can't wait!" She giggled, and he sighed, "yeah." He said as he poked his spork in his food, he had already lost his appetite, "I, I'm gonna go use the restroom." He said as he stood up and threw his food away.

"Hey!" Spongebob shouted out towards Laura who was seen a few feet a head walking down the hall, she turned for a second before rolling her eyes and then continued to walk off.

He ran after her, yanking her arm back, he was now angry, "why weren't you at lunch!" He asked, or more like demanded an answer, "Spongebob, let go?" She shouted as she pushed him away.

"No, you aren't going anywhere until you talk to me, why are you ignoring me? Do you hate me or something?" He asked, but she didn't answer.

Tears filled his eyes at the thought, "why didn't you answer my texts? You had me worried, you're mad at me, you hate me? Dang it Laura, Answer me!" He shouted, making her jump at the sound of his voice.

She looked down the empty Hall's before she pulled him by the shirt and into a nearby janitor closet.

"You wanna know what's wrong? She is what's wrong." Laura pointed towards the door, "what?" He stepped back, "break up with her."

"You want me to break up with Sho?" He asked, "I don't want, I need you to break up with her, you are so stupid." She shook her head, "I'm stupid?" He questioned, "how can you date someone you only met a day, when we've known eachother since childhood?" She asked, Spongebob just looked at her.

"And you can't say that you see me as a sister, because, I know you don't, and I don't see you as a brother." she said, Spongebob looked away, she took a step closer to him, "If I mean anything to you, you'd break up with her." she said as she held his hands, tears are in his eyes, "but why? There's nothing wrong about me and Sho, we're in love and-"

"You keep saying that, but do you really mean it, I loved you, Spongebob, I wanted to be your girlfriend." Laura said as she pat her chest, Spongebob stared at her, did she really say, love? She couldn't love him, his mind froze when she leaned in and kissed him, he could feel his heart pounding at his chest, she slowly pulled out of the kiss, he didn't know what to think of it, and he couldn't help but to kiss back when she came back for more, and, she felt better then Sho.

Sho, Spongebob gasped after realizing what they were doing, he quickly pushed her back, "What do you think you're doing!" he shouted as he looked at her, "I am in a happy loving relationship with Sho, my girlfriend, you can't kiss me!" he shook his head before he turned to leave.

"Do you remember our wedding?" she spoke out, and he stopped, he stood at the door, he licked his lips, he could still taste her on them, the question brought him back ten years ago, when they had climbed that tree, and he proposed to her with a sweet candy ring, and she said yes, and they had kissed, she was his first kiss, and well, they were kinda married, weren't they?

"I don't know what you're talking about." he lied, he bit his lip, she narrowed her eyes, walking towards him, "How can you forget your first kiss? How can you forget, when you popped out that ring pop, and asked me to marry you, it might have just been some silly game, but I still said yes."

Spongebob looked at her, "It's all in your head, none of it happened." he said before he walked out, and nearly bumped into Sho who had been walking by to get to class, she smiled, "oh, there you are, I thought you said you were going to the bathroom." she said before she looked at Laura who slipped out of the closet.

"Wh, what's going on here?" she asked them, Spongebob looked at Laura, before turning back, "Nothing, come on, Sho, let's go, the sooner we get outta here, the sooner we can go on our date." he said as he took her hand.

Laura bawled her fists as he left, a date? They're going on a date! oh, who was she kidding, there was nothing she could say or do about it, she should just accept that she was losing her best, and only friend, to some girl he didn't even know, she couldn't possibly love him like she did, she couldn't, she didn't know him like she did, maybe it's not about knowing, but gosh darn it, then what was it?

Laura placed her hands on her face, she should be happy for him, that he'd found someone, but, when she looks up in their direction, she's not, and there was nothing she could do about it, except for walk out, and go home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey guys, welcome back to the next chapter of When we were kids, and well, I don't have much to say, other than thanks for reading ^^.

Spongebob signed under his breath as he stood in the mirror, checking himself for his date, but something wasn't right, nothing was, he was confused, was going on this date such a good idea? Now, while he a million other things that ran through his mind, like, Laura, kissing him, and well, and him kissing back, but it wasn't like it was the first time they've kissed, like back when they were kids, in that tree- oh who was he kidding, he 'didn't remember' that, which is what he'd told her.

Spongebob jumped when his mother knocked on his door, asking him if he was ready to go on that date, he sighed as he grabbed his jacket off the hook and walked outside to the boat, his mother would be driving, she looked at her son from across the seat, seeing that there was something wrong with him.

"You feeling ok, dear?" she asked, spongebob just sighed, and smiled, "Yeah, just thinking." he said, about her, "Are you sure this is the right one?" she asked him out of the blue, he looked at her, "huh?" he asked, and she shrugged, "I dunno, I mean, I was sure that you and Laura would get together, i mean, you two were just so close, and, I was looking forward to that wedding." she admitted, and he just looked out the window.

"yeah me too." he mumbled under his breath before he shook his head, "Sho is just fine, mom, shes sweet, kind, funny, e, everything i could look for in a woman." he said, she glanced at him, "Are you sure? I mean, so is Laura" she informed, "yes, mom, i'm sure! Now, can you please just drop it? I, I'm dating Sho, n, not." he looked away and sighed, ashamed that he'd raised his voice, "Sorry, i'm just, so confused."

"She probably hates me now anyways, i mean, after today- i don't think she'll ever talk to me again." He said as he slumped down in his seat, he sighed, "Sho is a wonderful, bright cheery girl, and, she loves me, what more can i ask for?" He asked, and his mother sighed, "i just hope you make the right decision, before it's too late." She said as she parked outside of a movie theater.

Spongebob stepped out and waved to his mother as she drove off and he was hugged from behind.

"Ready to go see that movie?" She asked and he smiled, "you bet." He said as they walked towards the booth.

They'd sat down in their seats, holding popcorn, candy and soda, the movie was a chick flick, and being a boy, he thought it was lame, but actually, when he started to watch it, it wasn't so bad, it was about two friends who'd known eachother since they were babies, they'd grown up together, but as they grew older, they started to drift apart, the girl had gotten in a horrible relationship with some douche, and it wasn't fair because her friend loved her, and it was obvious that she loved him too, but she was too afraid to end her current relationship, and so it went on, and when she did break up with him, it was too late, her friend had moved!

Sho turned her head towards him after she felt something cold and wet hit her hand while she was holding his hand, tears were falling down his face, "Spongebob?" she softly spoke, he shook his head, "I, it's just so sad, they were supposed to get together, he loved her and, she loved him, but they were just too-" he paused, looking down at his drink, it sounded a lot familiar to, he sighed, rubbing his face free of tears.

Sho rubbed his shoulder, "It's ok, Spongebob, it's just a movie, and, I'm sure that they end up together in the end." she smiled, and he smiled back, "yeah, i'm not so sure." he said as he rested his head on her shoulder, he closed his eyes, he should be happy, and he was, wasn't he? He opened his eyes to look up at her, and with the look on his face, she shook her head and leaned in to kiss him.

Spongebob watched as she closed her eyes and continued to kiss him, and he allowed her, her fin rested on his cheek, he leaned in closer, closing his eyes to try and enjoy the feeling, but, something wasn't right, they slowly pulled out of the kiss, she stared down at his lips, she attempted to lean in again, hoping that he would do the same but when he didn't, she looked up at him, she sighed and stood up and walked out of the theater. Spongebob sat back, glancing at the screen and the swinging door, and the movie wasn't even over.

Laura sat at the kitchen table, chasing peas around her plate with a fork, "Laura, honey, stop playing with your food, and eat, it's not very lady like." her mother spoke from the other side of the table. Lady like? Laura put her fork down and looked to the ground, "I'm not hungry." she said as she put her hands in her lap.

Christine looked at her husband, who in return, looked back at her, both noticing something was off with their daughter, other then normal. Her mother took a sip of her water, "Laura, honey, is there something wrong, dear?" she asked her, and Laura just sighed, "I, it's nothing."

"Is it a boy?" she asked, and Laura looked up at her, tears threatened to fall, "It's, Spongebob." she shook her head, reaching her hand up to wipe her face, immediately their faces turned to shock, and hurt, seeing their precious daughter this way, her father stood up, slamming his hands down on the table, "What did he do? Did he hurt you? did he touch you, I'm gonna kill em!" he shouted before his wife stood up and calmed him down.

She walked over to her daughter, placing her hand on her shoulder, "Do you want to talk about it, honey?" she asked, and Laura stood up, "No." she said before she ran up the stairs to her room, where she slammed and locked the door, she just wanted to be alone.

She fell on her bed, crying, talking to her parents only made things worse, thinking that while he was on that date with that stranger, she was home, crying over something she shouldn't be. She sat up, wiping her eyes, maybe she should take a bath, and, get ready for bed? Or just, skip the bath and go to bed.

Just as she started to drift off to sleep, her attention was brought to her window, what was that sound? She sighed, it was probably nothing, so she closed her eyes, but then, there it was again.

Laura walked over to her window to see a couple small pebbles hit her window, looking outside, and down on her grassy front lawn, was Spongebob, standing the rain, he smiled and waved, before he crossed his arms to keep warm, she rolled her eyes and turned away, but as soon as she did, she turned around to her now, opened window, with the sponge climbing in.

"Spongebob! what are you doing in my room, get out." she ordered as she pointed to the window he came in through, he just glanced at it and then looked back at her, he didn't want to leave, "I can't." he shook his head, "yes you can, i'm not in the mood- are you crying?" she asked as she seen a few tears fall from his face, he wiped his face, "Why hide it?" he questioned, as more tears came, he slumped down.

"You were right, like always." he said as his lip quivered, she blinked a couple times, watching as he fell to his knees, "Spongebob?" she approached him, "She broke up with me." he told her, she glanced towards the window, she'd say she was sorry for him, but, she wasn't.

He looked up at her, crying even more, he looked so pathetic, "It hurts, i thought she loved me, I don't know what went wrong, everything was fine." he said, he sighed, looking away, "and you probably don't care, heck, you hate me, don't you?" he asked, Laura awed under her breath, she hated seeing him like this, she reached to rub his shoulder.

He reached to hug her, crying in her shoulder, she blinked a couple awkward times as she reached to pat his back, he flinched at the touch, with each second that passed, the worse she felt, and she wasn't the one who hurt him, it was that, Sho girl.

She pulled him off of her, "I'll be right back." she said before she stood up and ran towards her door, "Where are you going?" he asked as he stood up, "Nowhere, just, stay in here, an, don't come out, ma and pa will be furious if they know you're here." she said before she left the room, and ran down stairs, picking up a jacket, she was going to find this girl, and make her pay for hurting her Spongebob.

As she opened the door, she jumped back when she seen that Sho was standing at her door, her hand raised to knock, she stepped back, "what are you doing here?" Laura asked, Sho sighed, shaking her head, "I would like to ask myself the same thing." she said, she sighed, "You come to hurt him even more? Is that it?" Laura questioned as she stepped up to her, the two of them might have their rough patches, but she'd still always stand up for her, like he would.

Sho's jaw dropped a little, "He's here?" she asked, tears filling her eyes, "Of course he's here! You really hurt him, Sho, why'd you have to go and break his heart!" she shouted, and Sho took another step back, "Hurt him?" she questioned, before she shook her head.

"I didn't hurt him, he's the one who hurt me." Sho defended, "He loved you!" Laura pointed at her, having Sho scoff, "I wish he did, but he loved you, more than me." she said, she shook her head, "Do you think I wanted to break up with him?" she asked her, "I loved him, I didn't want to let go, but, you know what they say, if you love something, or someone, let them go, he was in love with someone else, you." she pointed at her.

"Hey, why'd you leave?" Spongebob asked as he ran up to her as she was walking towards the exit, she turned around, wiping away the tears she had in her eyes before he could see.

"You love her." she spoke up, she couldn't even look at him, "What?" he softly asked, she sighed, "You don't love me, n, not like I love you." she shook her head and looked up at him, "I can see it in your eyes, the way you look at her, she's always on your mind, even just now." she said as she gestured to the theater, Spongebob shook his head, "Who are you talking about?" he asked as he held his hands out in question.

"Your female sponge friend, Laura." she crossed her arms, tears rolled down their faces, he shook his head, seeing her cry, he couldn't bare to think that he was the cause of her pain, "N, no, baby, that's not, I don't love Laura, I, I love you." he reached out for her, "If what you say is true, then, kiss me." she said, and he blinked, "Um, ok."

She stepped up to him and leaned down to him, their kiss was soft, and just, she pulled away, shaking her head, "You don't love me, Spongebob, you can't even kiss me like you do, you kiss me like you're being forced." she shook her head, she sighed before she turned around and left, "Sho." he reached out for her but she didn't stop.

Tears filled their eyes, she kept walking while he screamed and ran away.

Laura just blinked, "I tried everything, to get him to actually love me, but you just kept getting in the way, we couldn't even enjoy our date before he kept thinking of you, his kisses weren't filled with love, he didn't love me, and it was hurting him, and it hurt me even more to know he didn't want to be with me, do you know how used I felt?" she asked, tears falling down her face.

"I found this in his pocket." Sho said as she handed her a crumpled up piece of paper, Laura glanced at her before she straightened the paper, to find some notes from third, and all around in the empty space, drawings of her, and a couple with the both of them, kissing, one was of him, with tears in his eyes, hearts, X's and O's, I heart you, and S EVER.

Laura looked up at her, Sho sighed, "I wanted to toss that in the fire, and just punch him in the face." she shook her head, before their eyes met, "You are beautiful, weird, but, pretty, please, take care of him." she said before she turned around and left.

Laura stood in the doorway, still staring down at the paper, she looked up the stairs that lead to her room, she slowly walked up the steps to her room, she found him sitting on her bed, he'd heard, she looked up at him before she took a seat next to him, she still hold the paper, he wasn't looking at her, "Spongebob-"

"I lied." he interrupted her, she looked at him, he squeezed the sheets between his hands, "When you asked if I remembered our wedding." he said, shaking his head, tears formed in his eyes, "The truth is, I remember every second of it, from the moment where I bought those rings at the candy shop, to when I was so nervous about asking you, I was for sure you'd punch me and push me out of the tree, and then down to the very last second of our kiss." he said as he reached his hand up to touch his lips as if he could still feel her there.

Laura looked at him, and he looked up at her, "and, i lied that day too when I thought that kiss was gross, because, I actually, liked it, i really, I loved you then, Laura, and I love you now, dating her was a mistake, I wasted time on her, which should have been spent on you." he said as he reached for her hands.

She looked down at their hands, she looked back at his face, she felt trapped by his stare, as they both leaned in, they tilted their heads slightly to connect lips, soft, and gentle at first, experimental, the pulled back, his lip brushing against hers as he reached to touch her hair, he kissed her again, this time, with more tongue, he sucked on her lip before letting go.

She moaned as they came back for more, her arms wrapped around his neck as they pulled each other in closer.

Ok, we'll stop things here, let's try and keep this at least a T.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, this is the last chapter, more like an, epilogue- of some sort.

The two young couple slowly walked over a park bridge, holding hands, high school had just ended, and they were free to do anything. They stopped in the middle of the bridge and leaned over the edge to watch the water pass under the bridge.

"I don't know what to say." he shook his head, looking at her, "Just say you'll wait for me." she said, Spongebob faked a smile, "You know I will, you're my life." he said as he turned to her, taking her hands in his, "I just wish it wasn't so soon, I wish we had more time." he said, and she sighed, "Me too." she said before she leaned down to kiss him, but he'd stopped her.

"Hey, I wanna take you somewhere real quick, before you leave." he said as he dragged her behind him, having her almost trip a couple times, "Spongebob! Where are we going?" she asked, he just smiled back at her, "You'll see." he said before he turned back ahead.

"Close your eyes, babe." he said as he covered eyes as he walked her very slowly to where their surprise destination was. He smiled as he uncovered her eyes, "Ok, open your eyes now, love." he said as he stood by her side, waiting for her to open her eyes, she gasped, when she realized where they were.

"Spongebob." she said as she looked at the tall tree, he just smiled, and ran for it, he climbed up the tree, and waved for her to join him, she smiled, and walked over, he held out his hand and pulled her up, he held her steady and smiled, looking out at the view fourteen years ago, at this exact spot, he held her hands, "The view is so beautiful from here." he said, "But, nowhere as beautiful as you, and this view is just perfect, I love you, Laura." he said as he squeezed her hands and kissed her.

He pulled out of the kiss, "I can remember when you proposed to me with that candy ring, and when we kissed, I think that was my best day ever." she admitted, he smiled, "I dunno, babe, this day might top that." he grinned, "And what makes you say that?" she asked, he just shrugged as he pulls out a block velvet box, "I dunno, just a hunch." he said as he opened it.

Laura gasped, "Spongebob!" tears filled her eyes, and his as well, he looked down at the ring, "For real this time?" he asked as he looked back at her, and the tears started coming as she hugged him, and kissed his cheek, almost making the two of them fall out the tree.

"So, I take that as a yes?" he asked, and she smiled, shaking her head, she squeezed his face and kissed his lips, "Yes." she answered before she kissed him again, he pulled her back out so he could place the ring on her finger, he wiped his eye, "I know we can't get married now, but, when you come home, we can, this is just something for you to remember me by, and not to feel sad, I look forward to you becoming Mrs. Laura Squarepants." he said as he wiped her eyes clean of tears.

"and, you show those people that you can do anything, prove them all wrong, make them see that you, can do it, don't quit, don't walk away, unless it's something that's gonna get you killed, if that happens, run as fast as you can." he smiled as he rubbed her head, and she just smiled back

"Write me, and call me, every chance you get, I'll be there, if you need someone to cry to, i'm here, if you're in trouble, I'll come get you out, i'm only one call away, show them what future Mrs. Squarepants is all about." he said as he hugged her, "and most of all, don't forget that you have someone at home who loves you, and that person is me, I love you." he said before he brought her in for a deep kiss, as the wind blew the red flowers that had just bloomed, and the sun had begun to set.

The End… So yea, a happy ending? ^^ What do you think Mephlies101?


End file.
